


good mistakes

by feysund



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Parabatai, Shadowhunters - Freeform, TSC - Freeform, shadowhunters au, tsc au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:00:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26995555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feysund/pseuds/feysund
Summary: And although it's just a joke, Percy smiles. "You're the only thing I'm sure isn't a mistake."
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Thalia Grace, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Percy Jackson & Grover Underwood, Piper McLean & Leo Valdez
Kudos: 52





	good mistakes

Percy is thinking maybe he's made a big mistake.

At least, that's what Annabeth is telling him, though he doesn't regret it much.

Grover, his parabatai, is applying an iratze on the inside of his shoulder while Percy glares at the water bottle that's been placed in front of it. Holy water, Annabeth had said, because that's what happens when idiots fucking bite vampires! And of course, Percy is the idiot and question, but he's also the idiot who doesn't want to drink the holy water, because it tastes bad and it makes him feel bad and it's not Vitamin Water, which he's developed a scary affinity for. 

"I just cannot believe you'd do that! Again!" Annabeth is shouting. Usually she's on board with his crazy plans--she's the main conponent of half of them, and he's mostly unable to pull them off without her--but something about Percy Jackson biting a vampire again has crossed the line. 

Although, she doesn't exactly know what the line is.

Piper, lounging in an institute chair, still dressed in gear, laughs and takes a bite from a bagel. "That was fucking hilarious."

"Chiron is going to kill you," Annabeth continues. Percy still hasn't drunk the water.

"Why does it matter what Chiron thinks?"

Annabeth smacks him, albeit lightly, upside the head. "Because he's the Consul, Seaweed Brain!"

"I'm sure the Consul has more important things to do than worry about little old me."

She's too tired to argue anymore. "Drink the water, please."

Percy loves her too much to say no.

\----------

Percy Jackson should be banned from missions.

At least, that's what Annabeth thinks. 

They're huddled up on the mundane metro, at night, each of them soaking and covered in water except Percy, who's completely warm and dry, and smiling like he just saved a baby kitten from a tree. They were fighting some kind of demon, and Percy had the lovely idea to dispose of him with a huge wave of water, with the help from a broken dam and Jason. She's still not entirely sure how it happened, or whether it was Percy or Jason's idea.

Naturally, there's no rune for dryness. 

They're the only people in the subway car. Hazel is chucking a shredded gear jacket to the other end of the car, Frank counting his arrows. Piper is applying runes to a squirmy Jason, who has a large gash across his thigh. And Percy himself is holding on to a handle bar of the subway, smirking quietly. 

And Annabeth is cold. She's so cold, shivering from the water as her wet hair drips on the ground. She tucks her seraph blade away, walking to Percy with a frown on her face, trying not to laugh at the situation. However funny it may be, she's still angry.

"Open up," she grumbles. 

His smile almost makes the whole thing worth it. He unzips his gear jacket, tucking Annabeth into it, despite her grumbling (which is obviously fake: she's very comfortable in this position.) 

He drops a kiss onto her head, then says, "Your hair is wet."

Annabeth's returning glare is scalding enough to dry all their clothes. "Wonder who's fault that is."

\--------

Idris is lovelier than usual.

Or maybe she's just exhausted.

The demon towers are glittering, and the stars are cleaer: translucent in a way that's impossible in New York. Another night, she'll find the time to count each and every one of them, or perhaps half (Percy will take the other half). Annabeth can barely keep her eyes open, leaning against Percy's shoulder as he leads them towards Jackson manor. The Clave meeting included children today, and it went on for longer than Annabeth believes should be legal. On top of that, she's been put in charge of redesigning the halls of official Clave buildings and the demon towers that Luke Castellan destroyed in the Mortal War: don't get it wrong, she very happy, but she would also be very happy to go to bed. Now. 

And on top of all that, her parabatai cermony tomorrow. 

"Just one more block, Wise Girl," Percy whispers in her ear. She wishes she had the energy to respond, but even all her energy runes won't do her any good. This doesn't seem to deter him, though, and he keeps whispering things into her ear. Although she doesn't hear all of it, she catches bits and pieces. 

"--ring of fire--"  
"--Brother Zachariah--"  
"--Piper--"  
"--proud of you--"  
"--I love you--"  
"--Consul--" 

Percy's not her parabatai: she knows this, and she doesn't want it to be him. For starters, he already has Grover, and the way she loves him is not parabatai friendly. But she can't help whispering as Percy lies her down in a spare bed of Jackson manor, "Entreat me not to leave thee."

Percy smiles and smooths down a rogue curl. "Whither thou goest, I will go."

\-----

There's lemon cakes at the party after her ceremony. 

Thalia's rune sits next to her Voyance one, Annabeth's on her shoulder. Annabeth jokes that she's only really excited for the lemon cakes--why else would I attach myself to you? she jokes--but she's happy. She's so happy. Leo and Piper are sharing stories about the joy of being parabatai, and Percy is--

Eating all the lemon cakes. 

"Hey!" she yells. 

Crumbs fall from his mouth, and he drops the cakes in surprise. "I'm not doing anything!" he manages. 

"Grover," she calls, "he's your problem."

"He's your boyfriend!" Grover protests. 

Annabeth shoots back, "He's your parabatai! Something about going where he goes and not returning from following him, I think."

Grover scowls, Percy making noises in objection in the background. Annabeth is giggling, Thalia's arm around her shoulders. Her parabatai.

Percy is laughing now. Her love. 

\------

Percy is thinking maybe he's made a lot of mistakes in his life, but this is not one of them.

Annabeth is walking towards him, dressed in a gold gown made of silk that trails behind her. Blonde curls have been swept into a low bun, minus the few pieces in the front that rest over the cowl neck of her dress.

Gold for a bride on her wedding day.

"Annabeth," he whispers. He doesn't know if she can hear him, doesn't really care. Estelle is making sand castles on the floor, having fulfilled her job as flower girl. Thalia is at Annabeth's arm, guiding her parabatai to Percy.

To Percy, who feels like he's been waiting all his life. Who's almost shaking with anticipation, who's shooting a lopsided smile to Piper, who's giving him a thumbs up in the first row. 

And then she's standing right in front of him, all golden and colors of barley and wheat and bright yellows and he swears he's not crying but then Jason pulls a hankerchief from his special wedding gear and hands it to Percy, and he knows he is.

"Perseus Jackson," Chiron says. "Hast thou found the one thy soul loves?"

"I have found her," Percy recites, a little shaky. "And I will not let her go."

"Annabeth Chase. Hast thou gone among the watchmen, and in the cities of the world? Hast thou found the one thy soul loves?"

Annabeth straightens, pride and love flowing from her like a river. "I have found him. And I will not let go."

Percy's hands do not tremble as he applies the rune to her, and neither do Annabeth's. 

"I hope you're not making a mistake," Annabeth teases.

And although it's just a joke, Percy smiles. "You're the only thing I'm sure isn't a mistake."


End file.
